Mommy
by x-LaissezLesBonTempsRouler-x
Summary: Watching your mom die is not what anyone would expect happen to them, but it has to happen to some people, and for me, I am some people.


"Did you tell Jasper yet?" Rosalie asked me as we headed down the walkway in front of my school.

"Monday, yea, I did." He took it much better than I imagined really, continuing to kiss me like that, telling me he's there for me, laying me on his bed, massaging my feet, reassuring me it will all work out, and then not feeling weird about having sex, ever so gently we peeled off our clothing and by the time it was over I fell asleep without a word.

"What'd he say?" Follow up. I'd rather keep that to myself really, it was too sweet to kiss and tell. Maybe I'll tell her about Tuesday. We went on our first real date, not Taco Bell, but a nice restaurant. He even chose one out of town so my parents wouldn't catch us. See, I'm not suppose to be dating, and Jasper is a senior, turning eighteen in a month or so, and I'm sixteen. If my parents found out they'd be mad for more than just the fact I have a boyfriend, it's that I didn't tell them, and that he's nearly an adult.

"Nothing much, but I talked to him -

The sight in front of me nearly has me passing out, my mom getting hit by a familiar looking car. Her body flies a few feet and lands with a thud, the car continues driving unable to stop before it runs over her body again, and then it's able to slow to a stop, after it runs her over again.

Rosalie stops seeing it to, and I can't even move. Just this morning I petted a cat just hit by a car and watched it have its last breath, now it's my mom. My scream is delayed and my legs run as fast as possible towards her body. A woman gets out the car, her face frozen in shock. She looks familiar, but I can't quite figure out who she is, maybe I know her kid. She crossed her arms over her chest and stares down at mom.

Her body is bloody, blood is coming out of her mouth, out of her body, and her eyes are open wide in pain and terror. I drop my backpack in the middle of the street and kneel in next to her. "Mommy, mommy, it's okay mommy!" I cry holding her head, I see tears in her eyes and she struggles to talk. I feel dizzy, I feel like fainting, and it's almost like someone pulled a sheet over everything.

She lifts her arm slowly, placing it on my stomach, "I know." she whispers. She knows I'm pregnant, but how? I don't get a chance to ask, I feel hands on my shoulders, and then she tries to talk again, "I love you." It's her last words, her last breath. She's dead right in front of me. I can only cry, and the person pulls me into their arms, not minding the blood on my hands and body.

"What's going on?" I recognise the voice but can only think about the fact my mom just died in front of my eyes.

The person holding me is cursing and yelling and I feel them shaking, their soft, it must be Rosalie, she does have an attitude, it's her. I finally am able to stand when my friend Tanya gets in my view. Tanya's mom hit and killed my mom. Tanya's mom killed somebody, and my mom is dead. Dead, dead, dead, my mom is dead. It won't get out of my mind.

"Come on Tanya." Tanya's older brother stands near his mom staring at the dead body. Her mom starts towards her car, and Rosalie starts drilling her, yelling in her face, nearly slapping her. I stand and cry, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything but cry. Tanya wraps her arms around me and ignores her mom.

Her brother is yelling at Rosalie, the words cold hearted bitch pass my ears. Tanya grimaces as a slap echoes. Her mom starts yelling at Rosalie; Rosalie is yelling back, her brother is trying to break them up before Rosalie tears her apart with her bare hands. Tanya kisses my cheek and tells me she's going to call 911.

She steps back and pulls out her cell phone, a crowd is already forming. All the noise, the smell of blood, the sight of my dead mom, it gets to my head and the world starts spinning. Rosalie is running towards me but my head hit's the cement before she can catch me. Pain shoots through my head and blood clouds my vision. Slowly my vision turns black and the edges of my mind are invaded by darkness.

I hear Rosalie yelling that I'm pregnant, I hear a gasp from Tanya, and my body is lifted right before the darkness closes in, Mommy is my last thought.


End file.
